


Hot Tub Heart to Hearts

by Summerofsnowflakes



Category: Actor RPF, Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes
Summary: Late night chats under the stars with Rafa.
Relationships: Rafael Casal x Reader, Rafael Casal/You
Kudos: 2





	Hot Tub Heart to Hearts

It had hit that point in the night where party had peaked, smaller groups had formed and were dotted all around the house; the bustling hubbub was now a mellow murmur. Y/n couldn’t remember who’s idea it was to get into the hot tub but she was grateful for the opportunity to chill out away from the main party. She found herself even happier now that the earlier group had dwindled and it was just her and Rafael left in the bubbly water. There was a comfortable silence between the pair, Y/n closed her eyes and let the calm wash over her, this had been a difficult week. As she sat there she enjoyed the fuzzy feeling in her head provoked by the alcohol and the heated water, she could faintly hear Summer Walker playing in the background.   
  
The splash of water from the other side of the tub bought her back to reality, she smiled as she saw Rafael repositioning himself on the top step so only his legs were in the water now.   
Rafa let out a low laugh when his eyes met yours. “Yes Y/n. I’m feelin’ it a little bit, don’t be laughing at me.”   
“I said nothin’.” She replied turning her head up to look at the stars in awe.   
“Girl you didn’t need to, it was written all over your pretty little face.”   
Y/n didn’t reply though she was too engrossed by the beauty of the night sky. This had always been something that totally captivated her, she spent all her spare time wondering the night sky from her garden, understanding them and very often wishing on them. She couldn’t help but think that this scene in the hot tub was her perfect night, Rafa being there to share it made it all the more better. She let out a content sigh and spoke softly more to herself than to him. “Stars make me so happy.” She turned her head back to face Rafael, who was sat the same as earlier only now his head was resting in his hands. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Y/n as she got lost in the space up above.   
  
Y/n moved over so she was sat next to him and pointed up to a small constellation, Rafa’s eyes followed her hand. “Do you see those three in that line there?”   
“I think so.”  
“That’s Orion’s belt. Oh and that one over there that’s the Big Dipper.” Y/n spoke excitedly to him.   
Rafael looked at her in disbelief. “You’re either making this up or you actually know about stars and shit Y/n.”   
Y/n let out a loud laugh in response. "I'm not making anything up."   
"Okay so when did you get all astrological then?" He asked his voice dripped with playfulness.   
"It's astronomical idiot. We're talking about stars not horoscopes."  
"I said astronomical." He shoved her playfully. "You didn't answer my question."   
Y/n smiled bashfully. "So you know my grandparents live in Spain right. Once when I was out there visiting we were walking back to their house at night and I just remember the way the way the stars lit up the entire walk. There were no streetlights, you didn't need them. It was honestly like walking through the Milky Way and after that I wanted to know everything about them."   
Rafael bumped his shoulder into Y/n's. "Well that's adorable."

They fell back into a comfortable silence both staring up at the sky, Y/n's words floated in the air above them and swirled around in Rafael's head. He slowly reached out and took Y/n's smaller hand in his, interlocking their fingers.  
"Well I know what we're doing for your birthday then." He uttered sincerely, softly stroking his thumb along Y/n's hand.   
She turned her whole body towards his in surprise. "You really think you could get everyone to agree to camping out in the freezing cold for me?"   
Rafael shook his head and grinned. "Who said anyone else was invited?"   
Y/n returned his smile. "I would really like that."   
"Alright Galileo, what else can you tell me about the stars?" Y/n didn't waste any time in flying into what could on be described as a lecture and Rafa happily listened. He never let go of her hand for the rest of that evening, he couldn't even if he wanted to. 

When Y/n was alone in her bed that night she beamed at the promise of more to come and thanked her stars, for the stars in the sky that night.


End file.
